kakashi lemon
by katanious
Summary: When kakashi randomly shows up in the U.S.A. , in the middle of the night, in aimi's house, many possibilites occur. A joyful reunion? Possible anger? The only thing that aimi knows is its cold, and she's in her underwear with kakashi at arms reach


**WARNING CONTAINS EXTREME LEMON. ENJOY~**

Sweat dripped off my back and onto my sheets as I shot up from sleep. Gasping for breath, I stared at my clock until the numbers unblurred and I read 3:58.

"Shit." I mumbled, and slid my legs off the side of the bed.

After stripping off my shirt, I walked to the kitchen in just a bra and some boy briefs.

"Why the hell is it so hot in here?" I said, then checked the thermostat.

"Eighty-three degrees?" I was at a loss for words. I never changed the dial from 75°. It creeped me out.

"Oh, does that bother you?" A voice said and I spun around to see kakashi standing behind me. Immediately, I covered up my chest, a little embarrassed.

"W-what are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?" I gasped, and kakashi smiled, looking guilty.

"I apologize, I know it was rude of me to sneak in, but it was freezing outside." Kakashi said. I relaxed a little, and observed him, feeling something was a bit off.

The more I looked at him, the more differences I saw. One, he wasn't wearing his usual vest, and two, he wasn't wearing anything on his face, so it was fully exposed.

"Its alright, it is winter. But why were you outside at this time of night? And what are you even doing in america?" I said, walking up to him and laid my head against his chest.

I felt him chuckle and wrap his arms around me. Then I smelt it. The smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Why do I smell alcohol?" I asked, looking up at him. He never drank around me, he knew I didn't like it.

"Look, I came here on a mission. But I need to stay on the down low, and that includes looking normal at bars, and who just sits there and people watches?" He said, his eye slightly glazed.

I sighed. I could never stay mad at kakashi, I never have been able too. And right now, his body so warm against mine, I didn't want to be mad at him.

"Its odd that they sent you over here to america. That's really far." I said, and snuggled closer.

He grunted as a response, then again when I let out a big yawn.

"Have you been sleeping well?" He said, gently sliding his hands through my hair, just like he used to, and it relaxed me so much, I closed my eyes, and let my mind go blank.

I felt kakashi pick me up bridal style and walk. The next thing I knew, I was laid in my bed, put under my blanket. After a second pause, I heard kakashi pull off his shoes and pants and he slid into bed.

It was cooling down in the house, and now it was cool enough to pull the blanket closer. I must've put the dial too low.

"Oh well" I thought, as kakashi slide closer, and when he noticed I was a little cold, he pulled me towards him, and he cuddled me.

His body fit mine perfectly, so much I felt every inch of his, until my feet touched his shins.

Kakashi's breath on my neck was so warm, hitting me right in my most sensitive spot, causing chills to run throughout my body.

"Hey, hold on a sec," I said, and sat up. Kakashi stared up at me, with his squinted eye, but it widened when I unhooked my bra and flung it over the side of the bed.

"Sorry, its hard to sleep with a bra on. Hope you don't mind." I said, and flipped over so that way I was facing him. He was looking at me, and I could see his longing.

"You're so beautiful, aimi." He said, obviously wanting to reach out and grab me, but didn't know whether I'd let him.

"You know kakashi, it is cold, and they say that active contact between two people generates heat..." I trailed off and pushed him onto his back, and got on top of him, straddling him.

"Aimi, are you sure?" He said, hands on my hips.

My heart beat fast and my head spun from wanting him so extremely. I bent over and put my lips on his.

I felt his member harden against my womanhood, making me tingle and get hot.

He moaned as I rubbed myself against his cock, over and over as he got even harder. The throbbing in my womanhood was becoming very intolerable.

I stripped myself of my briefs, leaving me in some purple lace panties.

Feeling his long hard member so close to my opening drove me crazy. I grind faster and in longer strokes, making his grunts turn to moans.

Finally I knew he couldn't take it. He pushed me back against the bed, and slowly pulled my panties off, and slowly crawled on top of me.

Then, he grabbed both my wrists, pinning them down with his strong hands. Then, he proceeded to kiss my neck, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing myself against his erection.

Not being able to handle anymore teasing, he shed his boxers, and I nearly gasped in pleasure as I felt his member touch the side of my opening.

"God, please, just do it, kakashi," I begged, wanting him in me so bad I could cry out.

"You're gonna have to be more specific, there's a lot of things I can do to you." He said, and then proceeded to kiss me feverenly.

When he stopped kissing me roughly, I gasped out "please, put it in me!" I said loudly, wanting it so bad I started throbbing even more.

"Oh? You want me to do this?" He said, and pushed just his head or his cock in.

It was enough to make me moan, and want him to shove himself inside of me. He laughed and pulled it out, and shoved the head back in, and repeated it a few times, till I started almost yelling.

"More," I gasped, my breathing rugged and hard.

"What's that?" He said then shifted his grip of my wrists to one hand.

He took his now free hand and started to play with my clit. My back arched, and I yelled out, begging him to shove himself into me.

After a while of teasing, I felt myself start to tighten up, and the tingling in my womanhood became almost unbearable. I started to pant, and he could tell what was about to happen.

Right when I was just about to hit my climax, he shoved himself inside me, and I squirted all over his cock.

"I always loved that you're a squirter." He said, but I was gasping too hard to respond.

He took himself out of me, and licked up all my juices, looking me in the eye at several points.

"How'd you like that? Want some more?" He said, and shoved himself violently inside of me, making me grip the sheets and yell.

He grabbed my back, still inside of me, and pulled me up, so I was straddling his lap, and pushed even further inside. This caused so much pleasure that I made no noise, just arched my back, and grip his silvery hair.

He kissed my chest, tongue playing with my nipples as I rode him. I felt myself still trembling from my orgasm, and I felt his cock start to throb inside of me.

I smiled at this, knowing he was almost to his release. I switched directions, and started rocking back and forth instead of up and down, and this earned me a long, deep moan from kakashi.

His shaft was warm and wet with all my womanly juices, making it easy to slide in and out, rapidly.

When he could take no more, he pulled my hips towards him hard, going deeper than ever before, and I leaned back, longing for the taste of his warm cum.

He pumped in fast and faster, making my heart pound at what I knew was coming. I screamed out in pleasure, as his hand slid around my hip and played with my clit as his cock completely filled me, warm and pumping fast, again I felt my walls tighten, reading for the explosion.

I yelled out "oh god, give it to me, kakashi, fill me with your cum!" And felt my release happen with the force of tnt, exploding all over his cock.

My opening clamped down on his cock, and he grunted louder and louder, until he let one giant one out, thrust forward hard, and as I yelled out, he released mass amounts of cum, it spilling out, onto the bed.

We laid there, both panting, and he collapsed on top of me, his twitching cock sliding out of me. We lied there, sweating and exhausted, and fell asleep like that, in each others embrace.


End file.
